In the past, there has been a need to provide for filtering particulates from a paint supply line in pressurized painting equipment. Prior art filters have suffered from various deficiencies including having relatively coarse cylindrical filter elements, permitting relatively large particles to pass through the element. Also some prior art filters were designed such that the inlet side of the cylindrical element was interior of the element, thus trapping particles within the cylindrical element, making it more difficult to clean.
The present invention overcomes deficiencies of the prior art by providing an improved cylindrical filter which has the inlet side exterior of a cylindrical element resulting in ease of cleaning and further has a relatively fine mesh or sieve element to provide for better filtration. Support means are also provided to prevent buckling of the improved cylindrical element.